The White Lord Traduction
by Lizzie Snape-Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter est trahi par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il va donc retourner dans le passé pour s'unir avec son âme sœur et l'aider sur son chemin vers l'équilibre entre Ténèbres et Lumière. TRADUCTION
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à DominaSeraphim, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Titre: The White Lord

Résumé : Harry Potter est trahi par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il va donc retourner dans le passé pour s'unir avec son âme sœur et l'aider sur son chemin vers l'équilibre entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

Pairing: HP/LV

Prologue :

Harry Potter n'était pas heureux. Il n'avait pas une vie joyeuse, même s'il avait tué le plus diabolique Dark Lord de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi Harry Potter n'était-il pas heureux ? Il avait après tout accompli son dû, rendue la prophétie réelle et sauvé ses amis de la mort et de la douleur.

Il n'était pas heureux parce qu'il avait été trahi.

Trahi par ceux qu'il croyait être ses meilleurs amis. Ceux pour qui il était prêt à mourir à tout instant. Ils avaient pris son argent, son héritage. Ils avaient pris tout ce qu'il avait parce qu'il était soit disant dangereux et incontrôlable.

Bien sûr qu'il était incontrôlable. Il n'était pas une sorte d'animal de compagnie qui suit les ordres après tout, il était un être humain.

Ses amis et le côté de la Lumière l'avaient abandonné au moment où son « devoir » fut fini. Il avait été utilisé comme un outil depuis le moment où il avait été place sur le seuil des Dursley. Il le savait maintenant. Il le savait avec une effrayante clarté et s'était promis vengeance.

Vengeance pour son horrible enfance, entre les coups et les humiliations, lui rendant difficile toute relation affective et amicale. Le laissant faible mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement. Vengeance pour les fausses amitiés dans lesquels ils l'avaient enfermé durant sept ans, sept ans d'enfer et de manipulations qui l'avait encore une fois rendu faible. Vengeance parce qu'ils l'avaient utilisé comme une marionnette, endoctriné et envoyé faire les sales besognes pour eux.

Vengeance pour l'avoir fait tuer sa propre âme sœur.

Et après l'avoir laissé baigner dans son propre sang, lui disant de mourir ou de survivre par lui-même, sans leur aide. Ils feraient en sorte qu'il soit oublié, ils lui avaient dit, ils feraient de lui un traître et prendraient toute la gloire du meurtre de Voldemort. Ils seraient les héros avec l'aide de Dumbledore, et il ne serait pas capable de revenir dans le monde sorcier.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry Potter avait survécu, avec l'aide de sa propre magie il s'était maintenu en vie jusqu'à ce qu'un homme habillé en noir apparaisse juste devant lui. L'homme lui avait jeté un coup d'œil et l'avait plongé dans un coma magique. Il s'était réveillé trois mois plus tard dans une infirmerie inconnue.

Là il avait parlé avec l'homme en noir, qui était nul autre que Severus Snape, et Snape lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé dans le monde magique, mais aussi ce qui lui était arrivé à lui. Snape l'avait emmené chez les Elfes. Les véritables Hauts Elfes, gardiens de l'équilibre du monde, lui avaient dit qu'il était né Light Lord, comme Tom Marvolo Riddle était né Dark Lord, c'était une part de l'équilibre. Sans la Lumière les Ténèbres ne peuvent pas exister et sans les Ténèbres la Lumière ne peut pas exister.

Mais à cause des manipulations dont il avait été victime son vrai pouvoir ne s'était jamais révélé, et il n'avait pas pu prendre sa réelle place dans le monde. Il avait beaucoup de blocs, l'empêchant d'utiliser les connaissances et l'intelligence dont il était capable, sa magie avait été étouffée. C'était remarquable qu'il ait, quand même, pu tuer Voldemort.

Mais parce qu'il avait ces blocs, l'équilibre n'était plus. Et le monde allait lentement s'effriter, pas seulement le monde magique, mais aussi le monde normal, les Moldus. Et il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire pour arrêter la destruction.

Sauf une chose.

Les Elfes avaient donc enlevé les entraves qu'il avait sur lui, et avaient commencés à l'entraîner avec toutes leurs connaissances. Après cinq ans d'entraînement Harry Potter devint le dernier Mage foulant la Terre. Et il put prendre sa place en tant que véritable Light Lord.

Harry Potter n'était pas heureux. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment heureux avant d'avoir pris sa vengeance sur les personnes qui avaient été abusif envers lui, mais il fallait qu'il soit libre de son besoin de vengeance pour pouvoir sauver le monde comme convenu.

-m-

Hadrian Jove Potter regardait le château qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison depuis qu'il l'avait vu à onze ans. Le château avait été son refuge, il l'avait toujours protégé, permis de se sentir en sécurité et important.

Lentement il marcha en direction des grandes portes menant au château. Il n'était pas sûr de comment le château allait l'accueillir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, un fort sentiment de chaleur et la sensation d'une étreinte, lui assura que le château lui souhaitait la bienvenue à la maison.

A l'intérieur il regarda les portes menant au grand hall. Elles étaient fermées et à l'intérieur les élèves et professeurs étaient rassembler pour célébrer Halloween. Il savait avec certitude que tous ceux qui l'avaient trahis se trouvaient derrière ces portes, célébrant une fête dont ils avaient oubliés la véritable signification, juste parce que les nés Moldus étaient habitués de célébrer cette nuit d'une certaine façon.

Doucement il prit une grande inspiration, avant de demander mentalement au château d'ouvrir les portes.

Elles s'ouvrirent lentement, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes pour regarder les portes ainsi que la personne se tenant dans le hall, attendant d'entrer. Il était vêtu d'une robe gris sombre sous laquelle on pouvait voir un pantalon en cuir vert, des bottes noires, un t-shirt blanc et une épée.

L'homme avait d'épais cheveux noirs en bataille. Quand il leva lentement la tête pour balayer du regard les tables, on put voir ses yeux briller d'un vert sombre semblable au sortilège de mort. C'était un homme dont il fallait avoir peur, pensa tout le monde. Cette pensée arriva jusqu'à Hadrian.

« Harry Potter ! »

Il entendit son ancien nom depuis la table de professeurs, puis laissa son regard rencontrer celui terrifiant d'Hermione Weasley, née Granger, qui souriait lentement.

« Bonjour, 'Mione. Comme c'est bon de te revoir. »

« Que fait tu ici ? Tu es un criminel ! »

Cette voix vient d'à côté de la jeune femme, Hadrian laissa ces yeux naviguer jusqu'à l'homme roux assis là.

« Bonne journée à toi, Ron. Il semble que les années t'ait réussi. »

Et c'était vrai. Le Ron Weasley bizarre et trop grand pour ses vêtements de seconde main n'existait plus. Maintenant il était habillé de vêtements sur mesure, visiblement coûteux.

« Bienvenue Harry, voudrait-tu quelque chose ? »

Cette fois ses yeux devinrent encore plus durs quand il regarda l'homme qu'il avait cru être son mentor.

« Albus, je vois que vous êtes toujours vivant. J'aurais cru que vous auriez péri des années auparavant vieil homme. »

« Je suis encore jeune, Harry. Et il me reste encore de nombreuses années. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Il bloqua ses yeux dans ceux du directeur. Ils menaient une bataille de volonté avec seulement leurs regards. Les yeux bleus du directeur étaient froids, et non plus scintillant et omniscient comme Hadrian l'avait connu en grandissant.

« Pourquoi es-tu là traître ?! » la voix de Ron sonnait comme s'il voulait paraître fort, comme un héros.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir avant de partir. Je suis aussi venu récupérer quelque chose que vous avez gardé ici pensant que c'était à vous. Et bien sûr également pour vous donner à tous un petit présent comme remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Je vous donne la Vue, j'espère que vous apprécierez le geste. »

Alors qu'il disait ça tous les professeurs, sauf Severus Snape, commencèrent à trembler et leurs yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'ils s'évanouissent. Les étudiants paniquèrent.

« Silencio. » Les cris s'arrêtèrent. « Ils iront bien dans quelques heures. Asseyez-vous et détendez-vous je ne leur ai rien fait de fatal. »

Il se détourna des étudiants qui s'étaient calmés avec l'aide de leurs aînés et des préfets.

« Vous êtes prêt à partir professeur ? »

« Je suis prêt depuis cinq ans Mage, qu'est qui vous a pris si longtemps ? »

« Désolé je devais m'occuper de quelques choses avant de pouvoir partir. » Et la façon dont il le dit fit frissonner ceux qui l'entendirent.

Ensemble Severus Snape, Maître de potions, et Hadrian Jove Potter, précédemment Harry James Potter, et maintenant Mage, quittèrent Poudlard école de sorcellerie, après qu'Hadrian se soit mentalement promis de revenir quand le temps seras venu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? » la question n'était pas posé sur un ton désapprobateur ou en colère pour ce qu'il avait fait, seulement curieux. Avec un petit sourire Harry répondît.

« Je leur ai fait vivre toute ma vie de mon point de vue. »

Severus Snape s'étrangla, avant qu'un sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres et qu'il se mette à rire.

-m-

Il avait maintenant eu une sorte de revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient maltraité. Et il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il avait besoin de partir. Tout était prêt.

Il n'y avait que lui qui hésitait.

Et il ne pouvait pas partir s'il n'était pas sûr.

« Professeur ? »

« Je ne t'es pas dit de m'appeler Severus, Hadrian ? »

« Si, mais… »

« Pas de mais. » Le sombre visage fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et de lissé son expression. Il attrapa Harry et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas gamin ? »

« J'ai peur Severus. »

« Bien sûr que tu as peur. Qui ne le serait pas ? » La voix apaisa Harry « De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« J'ai peur que tu me déteste à nouveau, peur qu'Il ne m'aime pas, et que… » Les mots ne voulait pas sortir, mais il semblât que Severus le comprit quand même.

« Tu as presque vingt-trois ans et tu es encore si peu confiant? Je te l'ai dit je ne te détesterais pas si tu vas dans une autre maison que Gryffondor. Je vais, si je me connais bien, t'ignorer car tu ne seras pas la réplique de ton père. Et tu sais qu'Il t'aimera, il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut le compléter aussi bien que toi. Et n'ai pas peur de ton pouvoir, tu sais que tu peux le contrôler. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être effrayé d'être manipulé non plus, parce que tu sauras si cela arrive. »

Harry se sentais en sécurité et au chaud dans l'étreinte de Severus, et il savait que le plus âgé disait la vérité. Il n'aurait pas trop de problèmes parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait, il serait comme un voyant. Hé, il pourra gagner des paris grâce à ça.

Soudain son visage fut attrapé et tourné de sorte qu'il regarde directement dans les yeux de Severus. « Rappelle-toi Hadrian, tu es le Light Lord et un Mage. Tu n'as pas à te limiter, mais tu dois te cacher. Et Il est ton compagnon destiné, Il ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer après qu'il est appris à te connaître. »

« Merci Severus. »

Severus étudia son visage un moment, avant d'acquiescer et de le lâcher. « Vas-y Hadrian, avant que tu ne sois trop vieux ou qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Au revoir Severus. Je t'ai… »

« Ce n'ai pas un au revoir Hadrian, c'est un « à bientôt». »

-m-

« Tu es prêt Hadrian ? »

« Oui. »

« Rien que tu penses encore devoir faire ici ? »

« Non. »

« Rappelle-toi quand tu auras quinze ans… »

« De t'envoyer une lettre et de te dire que j'ai reçu mon héritage magique. »

« Précisément. »

Hadrian se détourna de toutes les personnes qu'il avait connu ces cinq dernières années et marcha sans hésitation vers l'arche de la chambre sacrée du temps. Quand il marchera à travers l'arche il sera là où il avait besoin d'être pour rectifier l'équilibre.

Il ne regarda pas en arrière, parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait il ne pourrait pas partir, il se tournerait de nouveau et cette fois définitivement.

Quand il traversa le passage, l'obscurité l'entoura, et s'emparât de tous ses sens. Il ne savait plus où il était, s'il était en haut ou en bas ou même debout, tout était juste noir et confus. Il ferma ses yeux.

Soudainement il y eut de la lumière, et il ouvrit les yeux sur ceux noir de Rubeus Hagrid, le demi géant et garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Le demi géant avait les yeux larmoyants, et un air triste en regardant Hadrian. Il avait l'air miteux et incertain. « J'suis désolé 'arry. P'tit. J'suis désolé. » Et d'un coup le parapluie fut dans son champ de vision, avec une petite lumière au bout. Il baya et lentement ferma les yeux, s'endormant, trop faible pour lutter contre le sort jeté sur lui.

-m-

Il fut réveillé par le cri provenant d'une femme ressemblant à un cheval, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de chez elle pour prendre le journal. Petunia Dursley était exactement comme il s'en rappelai. Et ce détestable cri était le même que celui qui l'avait chassé pendant ses jeunes années.

Il la regarda calmement, attendant ce qui allait arriver après. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose vu qu'il n'avait que quinze mois, et le corps d'un bébé ne supporte pas beaucoup de choses, et surtout pas la magie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ? » retentit la forte voix de Vernon Dursley. Et tout de suite après, l'homme apparu à la porte pour voir ce qui avait fait crier Petunia. En regardant sa tante puis son oncle, Hadrian pensa que ce dernier avait toujours été corpulent. Il était assez calme, le rendant presque anormal. Il savait que s'il les effrayait assez ils feraient ce qu'il voulait.

« Rentre-le à l'intérieur avant que les voisins le voit ! » Il fut attrapé violemment par des mains sans que personne ne se soucie de son bien-être et fut emmené à l'intérieur. La porte fut fermée avec un « boum », la faisant vibrer.

«D'où vient-il ?»

Petunia pris la lettre des mains d'Hadrian, là où le directeur l'avait placé.

« C'est leur enfant ! » Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois après avoir lu le parchemin. « Il est écrit qu'ils ont été tués par la magie, et comme nous sommes sa seule famille vivante, il doit rester avec nous. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant, on en a assez avec Dudley ! »

« Bien sûr, Petunia chérie, nous n'allons pas garder l'enfant. » Vernon répondit avec une voix qu'il essayait rendre apaisante. Ce qui n'aidait en rien.

« Nous devons garder l'enfant, c'est écrit dans la lettre. Si on ne le garde pas ils vont venir ici ! »

« Absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas de ces monstres chez moi ! » Vernon commençait à rougir, faisant se demander Hadrian si son cœur n'allait pas s'arrêter. Petunia semblait vouloir dire quelque chose de plus mais un cri à l'étage la fit se taire.

« Je vais le mettre dans le placard à balais, là il ne sera pas dans nos pieds. »

« Et quand il va commencer à crier ? »

« Ignore le, il va vite apprendre à se taire. »

Hadrian vit la porte du placard se rapprocher de plus de plus. Cette dernière était ouverte et il fut déposé à l'intérieur. Parfait ! Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rester silencieux. Il regarda la couverte dans laquelle il était emmitouflé et vit les initiales HJP.

Il bailla joyeusement, et ferma ses yeux une fois de plus pour dormir un peu.

-m-

Trois jours dans le placard, et personne n'était venu le voir. Hadrian avait faim et il avait besoin d'être changé. Mais est-ce que les Dursley se souciaient de lui ? Le laisserait-il avoir à manger ou s'occuper de ses autres besoins ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Il voulait crier, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. S'il le faisait, le plan échouerait. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de plus, quelque chose pour les terrifier suffisamment.

« … »

Peut-être qu'il devait essayer ça.

Hadrian se concentra fortement, se représentant la cuisine dont il se souvenait très bien après y avoir travaillé pendant dix ans, et transplanat.

Il atterrit sur le banc de la cuisine, à côté de la nourriture. Doucement il rampa vers le pain, pris un morceau et commença à croquer dedans, heureux d'enfin pouvoir manger.

« AAH ! »

Le cri que poussa Petunia lui fit lever les yeux de son pain. Elle se tenait devant la table de la cuisine, serrant une main contre sa poitrine, respirant bruyamment. Elle était choqué, Hadrian voulait sourire, mais se repris. Il recommença à manger, croquant doucement en regardant le visage blafard de Petunia Dursley comme si elle était une émission télévisé.

« Qu'qu' il y a Petunia, chérie ? » Vernon arriva en courant comme un hippogriffe prêt à protéger son nid. Hadrian voulu rire encore plus à cette vision. Qu'est-ce que son oncle penserait s'il savait qu'il ressemblait à une créature magique ?

Il aperçut Hadrian assis sur le banc, et Petunia hyperventilant à côté de la table de la cuisine, et devint instantanément tout rouge. « Je ne veux pas de cette chose anormale chez moi ! C'est le fardeau de quelqu'un d'autre, je vais le balancer à la porte d'un orphelinat de Londres ! »

« Mais ils… »

« Non, c'est mon dernier mot ! »

Et il sortit de la cuisine sans un regard.

-m-

Cette nuit-là Hadrian fut sorti en cachette de la maison et conduit à la voiture. Vernon Dursley regarda attentivement en haut et en bas de la rue, s'assurant que personne ne regardait leur maison avant de prendre le paquet qu'était Hadrian et de le poser sur le siège arrière. Hadrian était encore une fois emmitouflé dans sa couverte portant ses initiales. Il voulait voir où son oncle allait le déposer avant de s'endormir.

La route jusqu'à Londres parut durer des heures. Hadrian resta couché où il était, regardant Vernon, qui lui s'assurait de ne pas poser ses yeux sur Hadrian. Hadrian trouvait ça hilarant. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent et Vernon quitta la voiture. Ensuite il ouvrit la portière d'Hadrian, le souleva et le déposa sur le sol froid du perron d'un orphelinat dans le pire quartier de Londres.

Hadrian regarda Vernon avec un regard intelligent avant de gazouiller joyeusement. Son oncle frissonna, avant de retourner à la voiture et de rentrer chez lui sans un regard en arrière pour son neveu.

Tout allait selon le plan et Hadrian s'endormi joyeusement sur le perron.


	2. Chapter 1 : L'orphelinat

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à DominaSeraphim, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Titre: The White Lord

Résumé : Harry Potter est trahi par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il va donc retourner dans le passé pour s'unir avec son âme sœur et l'aider sur son chemin vers l'équilibre entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

Pairing: HP/LV

Je voudrais remercier ma merveilleuse bêta pour me supporter (et mes horribles fautes).

Je veux dire un gros merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, ou qui ont mis l'histoire en fav ou follow. J'espère avoir répondue à tout le monde mais dites-moi si j'ai oublié quelqu'un.

Réponses reviews :

adenoide : Merci pour ta review.

Aya31 : Merci. J'espère que la suite va continuer à ta plaire.

Guest : J'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour l'instant, je vais donc faire la traduction jusqu'au dernier chapitre publié (et espérer que l'auteur me réponde)

Callis : Oui moi aussi et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français. Non, j'ai envoyé un message mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse pour l'instant. Oui je sais, je vais continuer la traduction et espérer avoir une réponse d'ici à ce que j'arrive au dernier chapitre.

Je suis désolé de publier si tard je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure (et je dois avouer que j'ai passé l'après midi à chercher des cadeaux de noël pour ma famille). Mais voilà le second chapitre !

Chapitre 1 : The Orphanage

Hadrian Jove Peters fut le nom qu'on lui donna à l'orphelinat, avec un peu d'aide de sa magie bien sûr, et il l'aimait assez (vu que c'est lui qui l'avait choisi). Il y eut beaucoup d'agitation le jour où l'une des nourrices le trouva devant la porte, mais ça se calma assez vite et il eut la chance d'être seulement un enfant.

Mais comme il n'était pas vraiment un enfant il avait un peu de mal avec ça. Ainsi il a décidé de ne pas parler, comme ça ce ne sera pas bizarre qu'il parle « parfaitement » pour un enfant. Les nourrices essayèrent de le faire parle mais après quelques temps elles pensèrent qu'il était muet ou traumatisé par ce qui l'avait conduit à l'orphelinat.

Il commença à lire tous les livres, ceux du salon, les livres d'écoles des enfants scolarisé (ils pensaient qu'il regardait les images et le laissait faire tant qu'il leur rendait les livres quand ils en avaient besoin), et les livres dans le bureau de Mme Vole, la directrice de l'orphelinat. Quand il eut quatre ans il avait lu tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouver dans l'orphelinat.

Hadrian était un enfant antisocial, la plupart du temps il ne s'entendait pas avec ses pairs, et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il ne parlait pas et avait toujours un livre dans les mains mais aussi parce qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un enfant normal et ça énervait beaucoup d'enfants de l'orphelinat.

L'orphelinat n'était pas un des plus grand, c'était plutôt petit en réalité, et il était oublié en faveur des plus grands. Ils n'étaient pas très connus non plus c'est pourquoi il n'y avait peu d'adoptions, seulement un enfant par an, et les parents adoptant venait des classes les plus basses de la société.

Il y avait une quarantaine d'enfants dans la maison et quatre nourrices, la directrice inclus, pour garder tout en ordre. L'âge des enfants étaient compris entre un et seize ans. A seize ans les enfants commençaient à vivre en pensionnat dans leurs écoles (ou proche de cette dernière) ou commençaient à travailler pour pouvoir déménager.

Hadrian n'était pas un de ces enfants que les parents remarquent. Et les fois où il attirait l'attention, il utilisait sa magie pour que les parents préfèrent un autre enfant. Le sortilège de désillusion était assez pratique même à faible puissance.

Toutes personne venant ou vivant à l'orphelinat ne savait pas quoi penser du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts dont l'attitude semblait tellement plus mature et plus sage que son âge. Peu d'entre eux aimait regarder dans ces yeux à cause de leur intensité.

Comme Hadrian était un enfant silencieux, il était ignoré ou oublie la plupart du temps par les nourrices. Normalement Mme Vole avait une discussion mensuelle avec la plupart des enfants. « Pour qu'ils sachent qu'on s'intéresse à eux. » disait-elle. Mais Hadrian n'avait jamais été invité à ce genre de discussion.

-m-

« Aujourd'hui on fête l'anniversaire d'Hadrian ! » Les nourrices lui firent un grand sourire en l'annonçant au petit déjeuner. « Nous allons faire un gâteau pour le diner et il y auras quelques cadeaux bien sûr. Donc si tout le monde peut être gentil aujourd'hui ce sera amusant pour chacun. »

Hadrian eut envie de gémir. Il ne voulait pas être célébrer. Ce n'était même pas son anniversaire. Ils l'avaient manqué de quelques jours. Aujourd'hui était le cinq août et non le trente et un juillet, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça puisque techniquement il n'était pas sensé connaître sa date de naissance.

Mais c'était ok d'avoir un anniversaire, il avait des cadeaux, il mangeait des trucs bons (comme des pancakes) pour le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, il y avait toujours un gâteau pour le diner et il pouvait faire un vœu. Et il savait exactement quel vœu il voulait faire.

La journée se passa bien, les autres enfants l'inclurent dans certains de leurs jeux. Habituellement il se serait assis sur le côté, et aurait lu un livre. Mais aujourd'hui il était inclus.

Ils jouèrent à cache-cache et Hadrian décida de se cacher dans le fond du jardin. Il y avait des buissons ou il pouvait se cacher derrière ou même dessous s'il voulait.

Il savait qu'il avait trouvé la meilleure place ou se cacher, il s'assit et se demanda combien de temps ça aller mettre avant qu'il soit trouvé. Quand ça commença à faire un moment il s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel.

 _« Regarde où tu te couches humain ! »_

Cela surpris Hadrian de sa rêverie et il regarda le serpent qui venait de lui parler. C'était une magnifique couleuvre, verte et marron, mais Hadrian sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale.

 _« Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Tes jolies couleurs se fondent parfaitement dans le décor et comme je ne faisais pas attention je ne t'avais pas remarqué. »_

 _« Tu parles, enfant humain ! Comment est-ce possible ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Si tu le dis enfant. Que fait tu ici dérangeant mon sommeil ? »_

 _« Je joue avec les autres enfants humains. Je dois me cacher pendant que quelqu'un essaye de me trouver. Je gagne le jeu si je ne suis pas trouvé, ou trouvé le dernier. »_

 _« Cela semble ennuyeux de te faire attendre d'être trouvé. »_

 _« C'est ennuyeux parfois, mais cette fois j'ai une bonne compagnie pour me soulager de mon ennui. »_

 _« La flatterie ne t'aidera pas avec moi enfant. »_

 _« Peut-être pas, beauté, mais je vais continuer d'essayer. Puis-je te demander ton nom ? »_

Le serpent le regarda un moment, comme jugeant sa valeur avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe.

 _« Tu peux demander. »_

 _« Merci. »_

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, appréciant le soleil et le calme. Dans le fond Hadrian pouvait entendre les autres enfants s'allier pour le trouver. Ils l'appelèrent, courais de partout mais il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver.

 _« Je dois y aller, sinon ils vont juste abandonner et commencer autre chose sans moi. J'espère pouvoir te reparler de temps en temps, beauté. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas encore partir, petit. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon nom. »_

 _« Pardonne-moi, une nouvelle fois, pour essayer de te faire revenir pour que je puisse connaitre ton nom. »_

Le serpent ria doucement. Le sifflement provenant du serpent était étrange, mais Hadrian aimait bien le rire de la couleuvre.

 _« Tu es pardonner, petit. Et je sais que je reviendrai juste pour profiter de ta compagnie. »_

 _« J'en serais reconnaissant. Donc quel est ton nom ? »_

 _« Flora. »_

 _« Tu es nommé d'après la déesse du printemps ? Ce nom te va bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça. »_

 _« Peut être que tu le sauras un jour, enfant. Maintenant cours et rattrape les autres petits avant que ce ne soit trop tard et nous nous reverrons bientôt. »_

 _« Bonne journée, Flora. »_

Hadrian se leva et un des enfants le vit. Comme ça il fut trouvé, comme tous les autres il semblerait. Ils continuèrent de jouer jusqu'au diner. Ils eurent des hamburgers, parce que c'était facile à faire et que tout le monde aime ça. Hadrian en mangeât au moins trois tellement ils étaient bons.

Apres le repas ils allèrent tous dans le salon où les nourrices placèrent Hadrian sur une haute chaise et tout le monde chanta Joyeux anniversaire pour lui. Hadrian était inconfortable d'être le centre de l'attention et il n'arrêta pas de gigoter.

A la fin de la chanson on lui donna un cadeau. Il l'ouvra doucement et fixa le livre d'image qu'il avait reçu. C'était une histoire sur deux enfants qui fabriquait un « dragon » avec un vieux tronc d'arbre, puis le dragon s'envola vers un monde fantastique. Il l'aima tout de suite, l'histoire mais aussi l'image qui lui rappela les bonnes choses du monde magique.

« Merci. » dit-il si doucement qu'il était sûr que personne ne l'aurait entendu s'il n'avait pas été le le centre de l'attention. La salle devint totalement silencieuse, Hadrian leva les yeux de son livre et vit tout le monde le regarder avec stupéfaction.

Se demandant pourquoi tout le monde le regardait comme ça il se souvint qu'il ne parlait pas. Il regarda les nourrices et les enfants, assis par terre, avant de dire tout doucement : «Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? »

Cette phrase les sortit de l'état dans laquelle ils étaient et les nourrices le rassurèrent rapidement.

« Tout va bien, mon grand, tu nous as juste un peu surpris. Tu as une si jolie voix. »

Elles ont juste peur que j'arrête de parler, ricana Hadrian .

« Bien puisque tu as eu ton cadeau c'est l'heure du vœu, et après le gâteau. »

Les autres enfants semblèrent contents de ça. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient du gâteau, juste pour les anniversaires.

« Alors quel est ton vœu Hadrian ? » demanda la directrice.

« J'aimerais pouvoir allé à la bibliothèque. »

Les nourrices le regardèrent comme s'il était une chose étrange. Elles avaient l'habitude des enfants qui voulaient aller au cinéma ou manger une glace ou bien aller dans un parc d'attraction. Mais personne n'avait jamais demandé à aller à la bibliothèque comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elles se demandèrent ce qu'allais dire Mme Vole, Hadrian n'avait que quatre ans et il y avait beaucoup de livres à l'orphelinat après tout.

« Tu pourras aller à la bibliothèque une fois par mois avec les plus grands si tu veux. Tu es trop jeune pour y aller tout seul. » Elle réfléchit avant de sourire. « Tu peux avoir une carte pour emprunter des livres mais tu dois faire attention à quand les ramener. »

Hadrian souri joyeusement à ça, pour leur montrer qu'il était comme n'importe quel enfant dont on venait de réaliser le souhait. Il allait finalement pouvoir sortir d'ici et avoir de nouveaux livres. Livres qu'il avait besoin de lire avant d'aller à Poudlard.

-m-

La première fois qu'il alla à la bibliothèque, il se rendit compte de ses lacunes causé par son entrée dans le monde magique à ses onze ans. Il commença par lire des livres sur la psychologie. Alors qu'il lisait un épais livre sur les traumatismes mentaux et les comportements qui en découlent, ainsi qu'un livre de Sigmund Freud, une bibliothécaire vint le voir.

« Peut être devrait-tu aller le coin enfant, jeune homme. Ces livres sont pour les adultes et n'ont pas d'images. »

« Je ne veux pas des livres d'images madame, j'apprécie beaucoup les théories de Freud sur le complexe d'Œdipe et la vie sexuelle. »

« Tu lis ces livres ! Tu es vraiment en train de les lires ! »

« Bien sûr que je les lis, si je ne le faisais pas je ne les aurais pas pris, madame. »

« Mais tu es si jeune…Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Quatre ans. »

« Et tu lis ! Et de la psychologie en plus de ça ! »

« Je lis de la philosophie aussi, madame. Les livres d'Aristote, Platon, Simone de Beauvoir, Descartes, Derrida, Heidegger, Kant, Nietzsche, Rousseau, et Sartre sont assez intéressants. Et n'oublions pas Darwin et la théorie de l'évolution. »

La bibliothécaire, qui s'appelait Brigitte comme l'appris plus tard Hadrian, le regarda choqué, avant de cligner des yeux, s'éventer de la main et de lui sourire.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu jeune homme, j'ai peur que tu m'es assez stupéfaite et que si je ne me calme pas je vais m'évanouir. Un petit Mathilda dans notre bibliothèque ! Qui aurait pensé ça ? »

Hadrian l'aida à aller vers un canapé dans le fond de la pièce et la laissa s'asseoir. Il regarda inquiet le visage de la bibliothécaire passer du rouge au blanc.

« Puis je vous apporter quelque chose madame ? Un verre d'eau peut être ? »

« Oui se serait très gentil, jeune homme. »

Hadrian avait vu une fontaine à eau près du coin lecture, alors il s'y dirigea et pris un verre d'eau froide. La bibliothécaire sembla aller mieux après l'avoir bu.

« Excusez-moi, vous vous sentez mieux ? Je ne voulais vous faire sentir mal. »

« Non non, jeune homme. Je vais bien maintenant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu peux retourner à tes livres maintenant. »

Hadrian hésitât un peu avant de demander.

« Euh…vous avez dit quelque sur « un jeune Mathilda », qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ? »

« C'est un livre de Roald Dahl. Le livre parle d'une jeune fille très intelligente qui adore lire, et elle commence à lire très jeune et va à la bibliothèque toute seule. Bien sûr tu n'es pas une fille mais un jeune homme. Mais tu me rappelle cette histoire par ton âge et tes lectures. »

Il y eut un petit silence gênant. Hadrian sentais comme s'il fallait dire quelque chose et ne voulait pas partir avant de savoir s'il pouvait retourner dans son coin et la bibliothécaire ne savait pas si elle devait dire quelque chose de plus au troublant garçon. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et fit son choix.

« J'aimerai te recommander le livre, c'était un de mes livres préférés en grandissant, même si j'étais un peu plus âgé que toi quand j'ai commencé à lire. Si tu veux je peux aller le chercher pour toi ? »

« Merci, je pense que j'aimerais le lire. »

Après ça les bibliothécaires le laissaient tranquille tant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. A l'exception de Brigitte qui souvent s'asseyait avec lui et discutait des livres qu'il lisait et lui en recommandait des qu'elle pensait lui plairait.

-m-

Tous les mois Hadrian empruntait jusqu'à dix livres qu'il lisait jusqu'à sa prochaine visite à la bibliothèque. Apres un moment il fut bien connu parmi les bibliothécaires qui lui souriaient à chaque fois quelles le voyaient. Il était comme une mascotte pour elles. Un jeune garçon qui lisait autre chose que des livres d'aventures, et facile à divertir, ne pouvait être que le début d'une nouvelle génération talentueuse, d'après elles.

Hadrian aimait lire beaucoup de livres mais ses sections préférées devinrent rapidement la biologie, la philosophie, l'histoire et la psychologie.

La biologie parce qu'il en aura besoin en potion, et avec Severus come professeur toute connaissance supplémentaire sera un avantage. Il avait vite découvert que les moldus étaient plus évolué sur ce sujet que les sorciers. Les moldus avaient trouvé le moyen de prendre une partie d'une plante pour renforcer une autre. Ils appelaient ça la manipulation génétique. S'ils pouvaient faire la même chose avec les potions ils pourraient faire en sortes de modifier des potions pour ceux qui ne supporte pas un ingrédient ou seulement rendre les potions plus puissante.

La philosophie lui seras utile quand il commencera en politique, continueras la biologie (l'éthique), et une grande partie peut être utilisée en psychologie. Donc pour mieux comprendre un sujet, il l'étudiait sous le plus d'angles possible.

L'histoire lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce qui avait fait le monde d'aujourd'hui, et combien le monde magique était impliqué dans l'histoire moldus. Il avait même trouve une date correspondant à une des nombreuses guerres gobline qu'il avait étudié pour les B.U.S.E.S.

La psychologie était le sujet qu'il voulait lire le plus. Avoir des connaissances en psychologie lui permettra de mieux comprendre les autres humains et comment ils pensent et agissent. Ce sera une grande aide quand il lui faudra manipuler les autres pour qu'ils pensent qu'il est quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas et qu'ils sont responsables de leurs actions alors qu'ils les manipules dans l'ombre.

Un autre sujet qu'Hadrian aimait était la mythologie. La mythologie moldu avait tellement en commun avec les sorciers et leur histoire que Hadrian avait appris beaucoup plus qu'il ne pensait le pouvoir avant de réintégrer dans le monde sorcier.

-m-

Après qu'Hadrian ai fêté ses quatre ans il commença à essayer d'utiliser consciemment sa magie. Il savait que s'il avait commencé plus tôt d'avoir délibérément accès a sa magie il serait surement devenu un cracmol. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Il savait aussi que le plus tôt il utilisait sa magie consciemment et s'entrainait, plus il saurait la contrôler. Et il aurait aussi plus de pouvoir car il augmentera son endurance en utilisant la magie sans baguette.

Il commença bien sûr par les sorts de première année, mais au début ça ne marcha pas. Tout était plus difficile sans baguette et comme il était dans un jeune corps il s'évanouissait souvent à cause de l'excès de pouvoir. Mais après avoir essayé et rater plusieurs fois il commença à connaitre ses limites.

Après ça il s'entraina en utilisant sa magie pour des blagues, ou pour faire quelque chose quand il était en colère, juste des petits trucs comme changer de couleur.

-m-

A l'orphelinat les nourrices et les enfants avaient toujours trouve Hadrian diffèrent. Mais ce ne fut pas avant ses quatre ans qu'ils virent combien il était diffèrent, avant ça il n'était que le petit garçon silencieux qui lisait des livres.

« Eh allons lui prendre un de ses livres ! »

« J'aime pas ça Borg. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, il va peut-être aller le dire aux nourrices ? »

« Il est tout seul tout le temps, presque muet et tu as peur de lui, un gamin ? »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, poule mouillée. Allons-y ! Prend le livre et après on peut l'embêter un peu, pour le faire descendre de ses grands chevaux. »

Les trois garçons, un de sept ans et les deux autres de huit ans, allèrent directement vers Hadrian et lui arrachèrent des mains le livre qu'il lisait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a là, un petit bébé regardant des jolies images ? »

Le gang rigola, et un des garçons de huit ans commença feuilleter le livre.

« Huh,il n' y a pas d'images là-dedans, pourquoi t'as pris un livre qui n'a pas d'images, tu ne comprends rien à l'histoire comme ça. »

« De trop petite lettre pour quelqu'un comme toi Hadrian. Oh j'oubliais. Tu ne peux pas encore lire n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois commencer l'école pour apprendre l'alphabet tu sais. » Les deux grands avait l'air d'aimer persécuter le silencieux Hadrian. Mais le petit de sept ans vu le regard dans les yeux verts du petit brun et eut vraiment peur.

« Eh les gars ça suffit. Rendez-lui son livre, s'il vous plait. »

« Ne sois pas aussi trouillard, il n'a pas encore demandé gentiment. »

Hadrian regarda les deux plus grands et murmura : « Puis-je ravoir mon livre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les garçons se penchèrent vers Hadrian en mettant leurs mains derrière leurs oreilles. « T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Non c'était pas assez fort. »

« Bon ben il semblerait qu'on s'est trouvé un livre. »

Le garçon de sept ans regarda effrayé Hadrian qui ne quitta pas des yeux les deux plus grands. Soudain ils glapirent et lâchèrent le livre, Hadrian le récupéra et retourna lire.

Une des nourrices a vu ce qu'elle pensait être Hadrian attaquant les deux grands parce qu'ils voulaient récupérer leur livre (d'après elle, le livre était trop mature pour être celui d'Hadrian et donc appartenait aux deux garçons.)

Elle marcha vers eux voulant disputer le discret garçon.

« Hadrian où sont tes manières ?! Rend-leur leur livre ! Tu connais le marcher, tu peux emprunter les livres mais quand ils en ont besoin tu leur rends. »

« Euh, mademoiselle, ce livre est… » Le petit de sept ans essaya de dire à la nourrice que le livre appartenait à Hadrian, mais la nourrice l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » ses cheveux venaient de devenir bleu d'un coup. Les deux plus grands garçons rirent alors que la nourrice était en état de choque. Seul le petit de sept ans vit la lueur dans les yeux du plus petit.

Apres cet évènement (la première farce de l'entrainement d'Hadrian) Hadrian devint le paria de l'orphelinat. Tout le monde apprit à ne plus prendre ses livres et la plupart du temps ils le laissèrent encore plus seul qu'avant, il n'était plus inviter à jouer avec les autres enfants et il était laissé seul sauf par un des plus grands, Eric, qui aimait discuter avec lui de temps en temps.

A la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review


	3. Chapter 2 : Muggle school

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à DominaSeraphim, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Titre: The White Lord

Résumé : Harry Potter est trahi par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il va donc retourner dans le passé pour s'unir avec son âme sœur et l'aider sur son chemin vers l'équilibre entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

Pairing: HP/LV

Je suis terriblement désolé pour mon retard, entre les fêtes de fins d'années et des problèmes personnels j'ai pris du retard sur la traduction, mais je n'abandonne pas. Je remercie ma bêta AlexLexi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre si vite possible.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, favs et follows !

Chapitre 2 : Muggle School

A cinq ans Hadrian commença l'école avec les autres de son âge.

« Bonjour tout le monde. C'est votre premier jour à l'école et je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous attendaient ça depuis longtemps. Je me rappelle encore de mon premier jour, j'étais toute excitée en attendant mes premiers livres sur mon bureau. »

Les enfants sourirent et rirent nerveusement, les parents souriaient fièrement et discutaient entre eux, car leurs enfants deviendraient sûrement amis et ce sera mieux si les parents se connaissent aussi.

« Maintenant, comme beaucoup d'entre vous ne se connaissent pas, je veux que vous vous présentiez à vos camarades. Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire beaucoup de choses, juste votre nom, ce que vous aimez faire de votre temps libre et, bien sûr, ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. »

Hadrian était assis dans le fond de la classe, lisant un livre de Simone de Beauvoir et écoutant d'une oreille la présentation de ses camarades de classe. Il était bien sûr tout seul, le seul de l'orphelinat (qui n'as pas été adopté) dans sa classe d'âge, et quand Mrs Vole lui avait demandé s'il voulait que quelqu'un l'accompagne, il avait dit non. Il a pris le bus avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat qui vont à l'école et avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à sa classe tout seul.

Pas que ce fut compliqué, il avait après tout vingt-neuf ans.

«Bien, je vais commencer comme ça vous pourrez prendre exemple. Mon nom est Ms Temp. Je suis votre maîtresse, j'espère pour les trois prochaines années, peut-être plus. Voyons voir, j'aime enseigner, si je n'aimais je ne serais pas là. » Les élèves et quelques parents rirent un peu à ça. « J'aime aussi les glaces et regarder la télévision avec mon chat, Missy. Dans le futur j'espère me marier. » Un peu plus de personnes sourirent à ça, avant que Ms Temp commence le tour des présentations.

Quand vient son tour il leva les yeux de son livre, laissa son regard voyager sur la classe et les personnes présentes: « Je m'appelle Hadrian Jove Peters. J'ai cinq ans. J'aime lire, particulièrement la philosophie et la psychologie. Dans le futur je ne ferais plus parti de cette classe. »

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous ça, Mr Peters ? » L'enseignante le regardait choquée.

« Parce que je sais déjà lire et écrire. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on est supposé apprendre dans cette classe ? »

« Si, mais je suis sûre que certains de tes camarades peuvent déjà le faire aussi, mais c'est ta classe et tu dois rester avec les enfants de ton âge. Ce n'était pas le futur que j'envisageais quand j'ai demandé ce que vous voulez faire dans l'avenir. Tes camarades veulent être policier ou militaire, docteur ou bien avocat. Il n'y en a aucun qui t'intéresse ? »

Le ton condescendant de sa voix tapa sur les nerfs d'Hadrian et il répondit sincèrement juste pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« Je serais un professeur avant d'avoir onze ans. »

Il plongea la salle dans le silence une nouvelle fois. Les adultes et les enfants le regardaient, les adultes avec amusement. Les enfants se regardèrent et vite décidèrent qu'il n'était pas un d'entre eux. 'Génial, toute la classe me prend pour un indésirable' fut la pensée sarcastique d'Hadrian.

« Je suis sûre que tu le seras. » dit Ms. Temp avec un petit frémissement de la bouche pour cacher son amusement à ce qu'elle pensait être la naïveté de la jeunesse. « Quel sorte de professeur voudrais-tu être ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr, peut être que je serai professeur de plusieurs matières car je ne semble pas pouvoir en choisir juste une. »

« Bien je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête pour ce titre. Passons à la suite, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui nous allons juste apprendre à se connaître et récupérer vos livres. Demain nous commencerons les leçons. Ah pas de gémissements, nous commencerons doucement. »

Tous les jours Hadrian pris avec lui un livre qu'il n'aurait pas dû être capable de lire, d'après ce que sa maîtresse pensait, et s'asseyait dans le fond de la classe. Il n'écoutait pas Ms. Temp apprendre les lettres de l'alphabet. Il regardait le reste de la classe, indifférent et ennuyé.

-m-

Après deux semaines Ms. Temp participait à une réunion avec les autres professeurs, elle était nouvelle et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de « l'élève à problème » de sa classe. « Merci Seigneur les autres élèves ne suivent pas son exemple » tel était son gémissement le plus fréquent. « Il est l'un des enfants de Mrs. Vole et il ne montre aucun respect. »

A la réunion un autre professeur lui proposa de venir dans sa classe et voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour « le pauvre orphelin ». « Ils n'y a pas assez de discipline et de manière chez lui j'en ai peur, je sais ça d'expérience. » fut son ajout au débat.

Comme il était l'un des enseignants le plus respecté de l'équipe, son offre fut acceptée.

Le jour suivant il arriva dans la classe, bien habillé dans son costume. Il regarda les étudiants, laissant son regard se poser sur Hadrian un peu plus longtemps, qui une fois encore était assis avec un livre au lieu de regarder le professeur, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge.

« Je suis Mr. Berns et je vais m'occuper de cette classe aujourd'hui pendant que Ms. Temp enseigne à une autre classe. Je veux que vous mettiez de côté vos affaires sur votre bureau car nous allons lire à voix haute. »

Hadrian continua de lire son livre, encore sur la rhétorique. Soudain le maître, Mr. Berns se tint à côté de son bureau lui souriant. « Jeune homme, il me semble que tu veux commencer la lecture ? S'il te plaît lit ton livre à voix haute. »

Hadrian ne le regarda pas, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner « Si vous insistez monsieur. »

« [14] Il est donc évident que la rhétorique n'appartient pas à un seul genre déterminé, mais qu'elle opère comme la dialectique, et qu'elle est utile. Maintenant, son fait n'est pas autant de persuader que de voir l'état probable des choses par rapport à chaque question, ce qui a lieu pareillement dans les autres arts. Ainsi, le propre de la médecine n'est pas de donner la santé, mais plutôt d'agir en vue de ce résultat autant qu'il est en elle; car il peut arriver que des gens incapables de jouir d'une bonne santé reçoivent cependant des soins efficaces. Outre cela, le propre de la rhétorique, c'est de reconnaître ce qui est probable et ce qui n'a que l'apparence de la probabilité, de même que le propre de la dialectique est de reconnaître le syllogisme et ce qui n'en est due l'apparence; car, si le syllogisme devient sophistique, ce n'est pas en puissance, mais par l'intention qu'on y met. Toutefois, dans le cas actuel (celui de la rhétorique), on sera orateur soit par science, soit d'intention, tandis que, dans l'autre (celui de la dialectique), on sera sophiste d'intention et dialecticien, non pas d'intention, mais en puissance. » (1)

Il a lu le texte très clairement et précisément, sans problème. Mr. Berns et les autres élèves le regardaient, encore une fois, choqués. Hadrian trouva drôle la façon qu'il avait de surprendre les personnes autour de lui. Mr. Berns sembla récupérer assez rapidement pour lui demander : « Et tu comprends ce que le texte dit ? »

« La Rhétorique est la persuasion et trouver des moyens de persuader les gens, alors que la Dialectique est d'user de facultés, d'aptitudes, et pas de persuasions pour argumenter son propos. La Rhétorique découvre le moyen de persuader dans différents contextes et la Dialectique découvre la réelle et claire conclusion logique. »

Les camarades d'Hadrian le regardèrent avec confusion, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que Mr. Berns acquiesça. « Tu as tout à fait raison. Lis-tu ce genre de livre souvent ? »

« Les livres comme celui-là sont ce que je lis la plupart du temps, monsieur. »

« Vraiment remarquable, extraordinaire même. »

-m-

Plus tard dans la journée, une fois que les élèves furent rentrés chez eux, Mr. Berns raconta à l'équipe enseignante et l'administration l'exploit de « l'incroyable enfant » dans la classe de Ms. Temp. « Un vrai prodige, il doit sûrement être » tel était son opinion d'Hadrian.

« On a besoin de le tester, de le placer dans une classe supérieure, il doit sûrement mourir d'ennui dans une classe débutante quand il a déjà Les connaissances. Et on a besoin de contacter le 'Higher Ups' pour qu'ils puissent faire un test officiel de son génie ! »

L'homme était extatique. Chantait les louanges d'Hadrian, l'appelait « le génie incompris » et autres noms tragiques comme ça.

-m-

Le jour suivant Hadrian fut appelé pour parler dans le bureau de la directrice. C'était une dame sévère avec des lunettes et un chignon serré. Elle lui rappela un peu McGonagall, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

« Jeune homme j'ai entendu que tu as impressionné Mr. Berns hier. Il nous a dit que tes connaissances sont grandement supérieur de celles de tes camarades de classe et donc tu dois t'ennuyer pendant les leçons, est-ce exact ? »

« Je m'ennuie en classe, directrice, parce que je sais déjà lire et écrire sans problème et n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre l'alphabet et comment prononcer les lettres. »

« Bien dans ce cas nous souhaitons que tu passes un test pour pouvoir te mettre dans une classe supérieur. Bien sûr on a contacté ta maison avant et ils nous ont donnés la permission de te faire cette offre. »

« Je passerais volontiers le test pour l'instant venir à l'école ne m'apporte rien. »

« Bien alors laisse-moi te montrer le chemin. Tu as une heure et demi pour chaque test, fais juste ce que tu peux. Entre chaque test il y a quinze minutes de pause où tu peux aller dehors, aux toilettes ou juste t'asseoir et peut être manger. »

Hadrian fut conduit à une des petites salles de groupe dont se servent les enseignants, à l'intérieur il y avait un bureau, deux chaises et un homme assis dans le coin de l'une des chaises.

« Ne fait pas attention à lui Mr. Peters, il est là pour surveiller que tu ne triche pas ainsi que pour écouter et évaluer ta présentation oral. Bien, il est temps de commencer, assieds-toi. »

Il fit quatre tests les uns après les autres, six heures de test et une heure de pause, en tout sept heures d'écoles ce jour-là. Sa main lui faisait mal après tant d'écriture, mais il était content parce que maintenant il se dirigeait quelque part.

Il était autorisé à s'asseoir à la bibliothèque et à lire pendant que l'école l'évaluait et discutait de la classe dans laquelle il allait être placé. Après trois jours il eut une lettre lui disant d'aller dans la classe de Mr. Berns. Il enseignait aux enfants de dix ans, la dernière année, ceux qui doivent commencer le collège l'année suivante.

Hadrian ne s'intégra jamais dans la classe, à cause de son âge, ses meilleurs notes et parce qu'il n'était pas présent dès le début de l'année. Il était la plupart du temps ignoré, mais Mr. Berns semblait le favorisé. Hadrian était content de quitter l'école à la fin de l'année.

-m-

« _Petit, tu es perturbé ? »_ La voix sifflante de Fora sortit Hadrian de ses pensées.

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Les humains m'ont testés et mon 'génie' et maintenant ils veulent que j'aille dans une école privée. »_

 _« Ils veulent que tu partes d'ici ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Mais ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais au départ ? Partir d'ici et apprendre ? »_

 _« Oui, mais ils veulent que j'aille dans une école connue. Mon nom sera dans les journaux avec ma photo. Peut-être qu'ils vont me reconnaître, et je ne veux pas ça. »_

 _« Ils ? »_

 _« Le monde sorcier.»_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, petit, ce sont des imbéciles aveugles qui ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent. »_

Hadrian arracha de l'herbe là où il était allongé, regardant le serpent, qui prenait un bain de soleil, avec qui il était devenu très proche dans les deux années depuis leur rencontre. Quand il était perturbé, irrité ou juste quand il s'ennuyait il venait voir s'il pouvait trouver le serpent et parlait avec. Elle était devenue une présence constante dans sa vie.

 _« Peut-être qu'ils ne voient pas plus que ce qu'ils veulent voir, mais on ne peut pas en être sûr. »_

 _« Bien sûr on ne peut pas être sûr, mais tu dois vivre ta vie petit, tu ne peux pas juste te cacher à cause d'eux. N'es-tu pas un vrai serpent ? S'ils viennent pour toi je suis sûre que tu pourras obtenir ce que tu veux. »_

 _« Tu as raison, comme toujours ma jolie. »_

Hadrian se recoucha sur la pelouse et regarda le ciel bleu, c'était la première fois de l'été où il pouvait se détendre, et il appréciait le silence du jardin alors que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat était occupé à essayer de se faire adopter. Hadrian resta couché, cherchant des formes dans les nuages, jusqu'à ce qu'une des nourrices vienne et l'appelle à l'intérieur.

 _« Tu me prendras avec toi quand tu iras à cette nouvelle école. »_ Hadrian se retourna sur le pied de la porte pour regarder le serpent une dernière fois. Se demandant pourquoi elle voulait venir avec lui vers un endroit inconnu. Mais comme elle était sa seul compagne il ne refusait pas.

 _« Bien sûr Flora. »_

-m-

« T'as entendu parler de celui qui a eu les meilleures notes ? J'ai entendu qu'il avait juste neuf ans. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

« Où étais-tu ces deux dernières années ? Tout le monde connaît le prodige Hadrian Peters, il a en fait huit ans pas neuf. Il a passé ces GCSE (2) après la première année, et il a eu les meilleures notes de son année, qui est sa deuxième année. »

« En fait ses notes sont les meilleures de l'école depuis les dix dernière années. »

« Tu es sûr. »

« Bien sûr. Et cette année il passe ces A-Levels (3) et si les rumeurs sont vraies il a eu A dans tous les sujets qu'il a pris. »

Les murmures emplissaient le Hall c'était le jour où les étudiants recevaient leurs diplômes et leurs bourses. Hadrian se tenait contre un mur écoutant ce qu'on disait à son propos. Il savait qu'il était assez connu dans l'école, passer les cinq années de cours en seulement deux dans une des écoles les plus difficiles du pays le rendait célèbre.

Il avait aimé les deux années qu'il avait passé à Eton Boy College. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Il était temps de passer aux plus gros poissons, les universités. Il avait déjà reçu sa lettre d'acceptation pour Oxford et Cambridge et il n'avait plus qu'à choisir dans laquelle de ces deux célèbres écoles il allait aller.

« Bienvenue étudiants et bien sûr parents ! » Le directeur se tenait sur une estrade dans son uniforme noir de l'école et sourit finement à la foule présente. La première fois que Hadrian avait vu l'uniforme scolaire qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Poudlard, il l'avait aimé instantanément. Le long manteau noir traditionnel, avec la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir l'avait fait se sentir chez lui.

« Aujourd'hui nous célébrons les étudiants diplômés et cette années ils sont vraiment mémorable. Quand je les regarde aujourd'hui, quand je vous regarde aujourd'hui, je vois les futurs dirigeants de notre beau pays. Vous êtes ceux qui vont emmener ce pays dans un nouveau millénaire. Et je serai fier de dire que vous étiez élèves d'Eton College. »

Hadrian commença à se perdre dans ses pensées, mais fut déconcentrer quand tout le monde applaudit soudainement.

« Je vais demander à chaque étudiants de venir récupérer leur diplôme et honneurs puis de serrer la main de ses professeurs avant de quitter l'estrade ! Et le premier étudient que je veux vous présenter est notre meilleur élève. Il a commencé à Eton il y a deux ans et a passé ses GCSE l'année où il est arrivé, cette année il a passé ses A-Levels en Latin, Français, Littérature anglaise, Mathématiques avancés, Biologie, Histoire ancienne, Histoire, Musique et Gouvernement et Politique. Il a reçu huit A avec pratiquement un score parfait, et si ce n'était pas fini, cet étudiant a seulement huit ans. »

Une nouvelle fois il y eut des murmures. Les parents posaient des questions à leurs enfants à son propos, et les adolescents racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient sur le petit prodige.

« Il a vécu ses deux ans ici dans la Maison Evans. Un de ses passe-temps était le débat, il a gagné le trophée de débat pour sa Maison à chaque fois depuis qu'il a commencé. Le Maître et la Maîtresse de Maison m'ont dit qu'il a beaucoup aidé et apporté honneur à sa Maison. S'il vous plaît venez ici, Mr. Hadrian Jove Peters ! »

Hadrian marcha jusqu'à l'estrade et serra la main du Directeur, puis prit son diplôme.

« S'il vous plaît quelques mots pour l'assemblée, Mr. Peters. »

« Bien sûr, Directeur. »

Il monta sur le podium et fit face aux étudiants et aux adultes.

« Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour beaucoup d'entre nous, car ceci est notre prochaine étape dans la société, dans le monde des adultes. Je me tiens ici aujourd'hui et repense à mon premier jour d'école. J'ai dit à mon enseignante que dans quelques années je serais professeur. Elle ne m'a bien sûr pas cru, qui aurait cru un enfant de cinq ans qui vous dit ça le premier jour d'école ? »

L'audience rigola à ça.

« Un an après je commençais à Eton, pas quelque chose que beaucoup aurait cru possible, mais ça l'était. Et maintenant je me tiens ici prêt à aller à l'université et à devenir un professeur, comme je l'avais dit à mon enseignante ce premier jour. »

A cela tout le monde commença à applaudir. Et Hadrian dut attendre qu'ils arrêtent.

« J'ai passé deux années fantastiques ici à Eton, et je voudrais y rester encore cette école va beaucoup me manquer. Mais il est temps d'avancer. Bien sûr je ne me tiendrais pas ici aujourd'hui sans l'aide de la faculté et des professeurs. Ils m'ont aidé à devenir le jeune homme qui se tient devant vous aujourd'hui. »

Hadrian fit une pause, se tourna vers les professeurs et s'inclina devant eux, avant de se retourner vers l'audience.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté et je vous félicite tous en cet heureux jour. »

Il se tourna vers la ligne de professeurs, serra leurs mains et reçu les félicitations. Le directeur recommença à parler avant qu'il arrive à la fin de la ligne.

« Je vous remercie, Mr. Peters, vos mots nous disent de ne jamais abandonner même si les autres ne croient pas qu'on peut réussir. Mr. Peters a reçu des lettres d'acceptations d'Oxford et Cambridge et on lui souhaite tous bonne chance dans ses futurs choix. »

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements. Il avait presque atteint la fin. Bientôt il pourrait s'échapper du Hall et de toutes les personnes qui le fixaient.

« La prochaine personne que je veux vous présenter est … »

Hadrian sorti dans l'air chaud du soir. C'était une nouvelle fois l'été. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla lentement. Il put sentir l'odeur du parterre de fleurs.

Flora sorti sa tête de la manche de sa chemise.

 _« A-t-on fini ici ? Nous allons voyager de nouveau ? »_

 _« Oui, ma belle, nous allons à l'université. »_

 _« Je t'avais dit qu'aucun sorciers n'allait interférer avec ta vie. »_

 _« Peut-être pas encore, mais je pense qu'ils le feront bientôt. »_

 _« Attendons ce jour alors. Et continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que jour arrive. »_

 _« Oui. »_

(1)

(2) GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent en France mais c'est le diplôme minimum pour accéder à un emploi ou aux études supérieurs. On peut le passer à partir de quatorze ans mais la plupart du temps les élèves le passe vers seize ans.

(3) A-level (Advenced Level) encore une fois il n'y a pas d'équivalent français, le plus proche serait le bac. C'est le diplôme prérequis pour aller à l'université, les notes vont d avec U en cas d'échec.


End file.
